In recent years, a mobile terminal device such as a mobile telephone is capable of simultaneously executing a plurality of application programs (hereinafter, simply called as “applications”).
In such a mobile terminal device, data communication with an external communication device is periodically performed for data updating and the like in an application whose execution screen is not displayed on a display surface, and which is executed in a state inoperable by the user, in other words, in an application executed in background. If the amount of data communication executed in background (hereinafter, called as “background communication”) increases, the electric power consumption also increases. This may cause exhaustion of the battery of the mobile terminal device.
It is possible to suppress exhaustion of the battery by turning off the setting of background communication in an application in which data updating and the like is not necessary.